


Hunt Me Not

by kaichocosoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 20:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11974710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaichocosoo/pseuds/kaichocosoo
Summary: Jongin aims to be a good vampire hunter but could only do so if he gets over lusting after his mentor, Hunter prodigy Do Kyungsoo





	Hunt Me Not

**Author's Note:**

> To my recipient: I was excited when I saw your prompts and zeroed in on this one because I'm a vampire AU enthusiast. Tho this is not exactly vampire au. Lol. I hope you don't mind me adding a lot more somethings over your prompt. Waaaah. I tried my best and I hope that I did justice to your prompt. This is the first time I joined Kaisoomer and I hope that I did enough to make you enjoy participating here by receiving my fic.
> 
> Oops, I blabbed.
> 
> To the mods: you've all been amazing. I know that it was not easy and there had been nasty stops along the way (on your end and mine's) but here we are! Thank you a bunch!
> 
> To the readers: I hope that I brought you a quality kaisoo read because who doesn't want them, right? ❤

Jongin stood in front of the looming and intimidating Hunters Headquarters, known by many as the H2. Sweaty palms and neck accompanied his restless nerves and hastened heartbeats as he braved the last steps that brought him into the warded threshold of the building. The slight shimmer in the air, that not everyone could see, was another reason for Jongin to believe that he was made for this. He was destined to be there, standing right in front of H2, to fulfill his purpose in life.

Kim Jongin will make a name for himself in the world of Vampire Hunting.

The sliding doors opened as he stepped within the sensor range, giving him his first personal glimpse of the H2 lobby. The furniture pieces are alternately black and white, just like the long reception desk that occupied the center of the room. The counter was an expanse of shiny black granite and the base a pristine white marble, it looked like.

The ceiling was almost three floors high, decorated with simple yet elegant looking chandeliers, casting out little rainbows off the tinted bulletproof glass walls. There weren't much people inside, most of them are sporting black gear with gun and stake holsters in different locations, some have them by the sides and some have by their legs.

Jongin thinks that he prefers to have both. There is no harm with being prepared all the time.

He shook his shoulders and cleared his throat to shake the anxiety residue as he proceeded to one of the four receptionists, who all turned to him as he entered the facility. It was unnerving as they all sport a nonchalant rehearsed expression that is as intimidating as H2 is outside. Jongin tried to school his expression into an aloof one to leave a lasting impression on everyone that might see him.

As a Hunter, he should be able to live up to their general reputation of being ruthless and efficient exterminator of the world's largest abomination, since a stupid doctor meddled with a long lost Dracula's DNA.

_Vampires._

"Please state your agenda, sir," asked the receptionist whose name tag says she is Seulgi. Jongin fumbled inside his messenger bag and pulled out his registration form and letter of acceptance for Seulgi to see. He groaned inwardly. If he has just took time to clean his bag...

The receptionist kept her professional mask as she took the papers laid in front of her and scanned the document for the encrypted code as mark of authenticity. H2 has learned to utilize technology too as Vampires have also adjusted with the modern way of living. The security was overbearing, humans have learned to utilize the use of both technology and some magic for the purpose of eradicating the Vampires.

Jongin has been feeling a bit pressured to perform really well in his training. He doesn't want to disappoint anyone, especially as he is aiming to be at the mankind's forefront in this battle. The humankind has been fighting this battle with all that they have got, most especially the long line of Jongin’s ancestors. It is only fair for him, if not expected, to do the same as well.

"You're cleared, Mr. Kim Jongin. Welcome to the Hunters Headquarters," Seulgi interrupted Jongin's inner pep talk, earning a gasp from the latter. The other three of Seulgi's companions turned towards him and Jongin has mentally added that small episode into Things-that-will-destroy-his-H2-image. It hasn't even been a day and he has two listed already.

"You may take a seat and one of our colleagues will lead you to your mentor shortly," she gestured towards the rows of chairs by his left. Jongin gave her a small yet polite 'thank you' before he proceeded to take one of the seats. It was only him on his row and a couple of Hunters are scattered in groups in others.

He resisted the urge to let his eyes wander the large lobby again, lest he looks too fascinated than necessary so he took out his phone. He smiles at the couple of messages that he had gotten. One from his mom, one from his sister and two from his bestfriend, Sehun. He has kept on saying that Jongin was not cut to be a Hunter so Jongin felt like he should prove the idiot wrong.

Jongin can be a Hunter. He will be. It runs in his blood what with his father and grandfather and his grandfather’s father being Hunters in the past. Jongin is there to complete the tradition and he will not fa--

"Mr. Kim?"

Startled, Jongin almost fell on his butt when his knee-jerk reaction jolted him out of his seat. The person who spoke chuckled lowly and Jongin knew that he was doomed. He will be doomed in H2 because he is a clumsy ass and a jumpy fool. He fixed his bag and turned to his caller and was greeted with make-up lined eyes squinting at him in amusement.

He looked familiar but Jongin couldn't point his fingers where he could have seen the other guy. Jongin also noted that he is on the shorter side, body petite as well, and he is then smiling mischievously. That certainly did not help with the frantic heartbeats that Jongin is nursing.

"So you are Mr. Kim, right?"

"Yes, I am," he croaked in reply.

"Come with me. I'll deliver you to your mentor, if you don't already know who he is," he starts to walk, prompting the now-newbie hunter to follow but he pauses and turns around with a wink. "Please try not to freak out, okay?"

The teasing tone that he used got Jongin wondering if he should already know who his mentor is. Should he? Did he miss something?

Not really understanding what he meant, Jongin simply nodded and swung his bag to settle in front of his thighs. His guide continued walking and so Jongin followed like a lost puppy, keeping in mind the words from the other. He doesn't want to be unnecessarily surprised again.

After entering into one of the doors by the back of the reception area, there are endless turns and doors that Jongin didn't bother to see where they are going after the sixth right that they have made. Until finally, they arrived into rooms with a glass panel on the door and at least, Jongin knew that they have arrived in the training block of H2. He has seen the familiar structures from the very limited pictures that are available in their website.

The walk was quiet, save for the giggling from his guide as he tapped away on his phone so Jongin didn't bother to disturb him. When his guide stopped in front of one nondescript door, Jongin followed. The door opened after his guide placed his palm on the hand scanner panel.

 _This is it,_ he thought as he took the last steps in order to meet his mentor. Jongin wasn't able to familiarize himself with his training room first as his eyes zeroed in on the man in the middle of the mat, trying to do a handstand with one hand.

"Hey, Kyungsoo, your baby Hunter is here," his guide sing-songed and Jongin now knew why his guide was so familiar but at the same time, he rejected the idea of his supposed mentor. It would’ve been too good to be true and he wouldn’t be that lucky.

"Stop calling them baby, Baekhyun," Kyungsoo called out his friend-slash-self-proclaimed stylist who stuck his tongue out at him childishly. Jongin knew that voice too but _it can't be!_ He gripped his bag strap for lifeline as the guy who is supposedly Kyungsoo straightened up and faced him and his guide Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo walked towards them, covered in perspiration that he dried off with a towel he picked up and Jongin was hoping that he would not fart. Pressure and nervousness do that to him. His mentor stretched his hand for a handshake and gave him a little quirk of his plump lips.

_This can't be happening!_

"Holy shit. You are Do Kyungsoo," Jongin babbled, losing control because of that small smile.

Kyungsoo looked confused and he took his hand back. Jongin lamented the loss of chance to hold those hands. "Yes, I am. I will be your mentor here in H2," he tilted his head in worry as Jongin was regarded a little more closely, triggering his self-consciousness. "Is there any problem?"

"No! No, no! It's not like that! I'm just..."

Baekhyun's amused snickers turned to guffaws that has stopped Jongin from spewing nonsense, like Kyungsoo is his role model and idol in all the Hunter community and how Jongin thinks that he has the most perfect ass in the whole universe.

"I just told you to not freak out kid," Baekhyun managed in between his wheezing. "I knew you'd totally react this way."

Kyungsoo has intervened after his friend's speech and pushed him out of his training room and looked back to his student. "I think it is better for you to rest up first. I'll call you later for dinner, is that okay?"

The next minutes were a blur for Jongin and he was sure he acted robotically as he was shown his living quarters. He knew that it was big enough and has two rooms, Kyungsoo had ushered him into one, and that there is only a common toilet and shower that they will use.

Jongin was laying on his back, unpacked still, even after twenty minutes of solitude. He rolled on his stomach and whined into his new pillow. Being a Hunter doesn't look as appealing as it has been before he has met his mentor.

Who is he kidding? Jongin loves his mentor but in a very unhelpful way for his chosen career.

"Life sucks."

_*_*_*

Jongin has barely slept. And this has not escaped the notice of his mentor. He felt the Hunter's eyes on him since the dinner last night but he can't make himself face Kyungsoo, The Do Kyungsoo. Not yet, anyway because he has no choice. Once his training starts, there will be no going back.

He was pretty at breakfast, albeit a lot more sleepy than last night. He followed Kyungsoo diligently to the line where they are served prescribed healthy food by H2. They need their Hunters in top shape. He reached for the silver tray that has his own serving of bread and fruits as they went to the table where you can choose what to put on your bread.

Well, it seems like they aren't too strict with the so-called Hunter diet as he spied jam and Nutella amongst what's laid for them. He purposely avoided the coffee maker and sighed in relief as he spotted hot chocolate packs. He could get used to this everyday, he smiled to himself.

After making sure that his hot water will stay stable on his tray, he scanned the cafeteria for Kyungsoo, who he hadn't noticed when he was busy with choosing over strawberry or raspberry jam. The Hunter wasn't hard to look for, not when Jongin seemed to have memorized how he looks in every angle. His article collection about one of the youngest yet accomplished Hunters could speak for himself.

He slid on the seat right across the Kyungsoo who was taking a sip from his cup of coffee. Jongin tried to keep his grimace but noted that Kyungsoo takes his coffee with cream. The Hunter looked up when his tray made a rattling noise and Jongin couldn't help but feel sheepish.

"I'm sorry."

Kyungsoo only nodded in acknowledgement and it didn't help to ease the tension between them. The newbie Hunter knew that it was his fault but he doesn't know how to deal with it just yet. He has his own personal goal but having Kyungsoo as his mentor gave him even more pressure. He wants to impress the other, just like what anyone would do to get their crushes to notice them. It is stupid and Jongin prays that he will come around sooner.

"Jongin, if you prefer to have another mentor, I will understand. I am a rookie myself and if my inexperience bothers you..."

Jongin finally looked Kyungsoo in the eyes, his own pair widening in alarm. The Hunter has his famous stoic face on as he looked back on the newbie with steely and defensive eyes.

"... I can help you arrange it with the management. I don't even know why they gave me such assignment..."

"Wait!" was all Jongin could muster but with enough volume to take the attention of the whole cafeteria. He is just so done with himself. With a groan, he hid his face behind his palms but continued, "Like I said yesterday, it's okay. You're okay, more than okay actually. It... it's just me and I'm awkward and..."

A light chuckle brought Jongin out of his blabbering and when he peeks in between his fingers, Do Kyungsoo has his very much rare heart-shaped smile on his lips. Jongin is not removing his hands from his face any moment soon as an embarrassing blush crept up to his cheeks.

"Sorry," Kyungsoo apologized when his chuckles died down. "Don't worry, I'm not really good with people too but I will need to train you so we could compromise, at least? I'll never bother you outside of training and if you clean after yourself in our shared quarters. Is that workable?"

"Yes. I'm okay with that," Jongin answered as he pushed his hands down and tried to make eye contact with his mentor. He shouldn't come out as rude just because he is crushing on him. That will not look good, especially if he is trying to get onto Do Kyungsoo's good side. "Thank you."

Kyungsoo smiles again and Jongin tries hard to not swoon. "Your training syllabus will probably be sent to you anytime. Review it and we can discuss any questions you may have. I'll just be in my room."

The newbie nodded eagerly and slapped his face as Kyungsoo's back disappeared from the cafeteria doors. He will set his new goals and will work closer to it every day he would spend in H2.

"Pull yourself together, Kim Jongin. Stake away those filthy vamps and sweep Do Kyungsoo off his feet."

_*_*_*

It was easier said than done. For the first two weeks of his training, all Jongin has been in were beginner classroom lessons about Vampires and hunting them. He should've obeyed Kyungsoo and paid attention to his syllabus. He has gotten bored after the third day because he has already known this things since he was a kid.

The history of vampires, how they were revived, the mass infection, the start of the Hunt, blah blah blah. Jongin came here for the battle skills and staking techniques but when he has viewed his syllabus properly, he won't be getting any practical lessons until after two and a half months.

What was even more annoying was that he has barely seen Kyungsoo over the span of two weeks. He hasn't taken into consideration the fact that Do Kyungsoo is an active member of the Hunt and was going to be assigned somewhere to kick vampires’ asses to ashes. He has seen the Hunt's accomplishments through the monitor in the cafeteria and a weird sense of pride swelled in his chest whenever he saw the Hunt statistics where Kyungsoo belongs. He is always within the top three with most kills, further proof of his unparalleled skill even just in the a little over a year of his Hunter career.

One morning, a video excerpt was shown and it was of Kyungsoo tracking down one uncontrollable fledgling and gracefully (in Jongin's eyes) plunging a wooden stake right where it's heart is. Not a moment later, the newborn vampire is up in the flames with only its ashes remaining. As much as technology helps them with tracking, only old-school enchanted wooden stakes can do the trick of burning vampires into ashes of what they used to be.

But Jongin isn't really paying attention to the burning on the screen. Rather, his focus are full on the Kyungsoo ass that looked so firm yet plump wrapped with those tight pants when he bent over the helpless fledgling to end its misery.

Maybe he still needs that two more months before he isn't fantasizing over Kyungsoo's ass everytime he sees it.

_*_*_*

Jongin came back from a rigorous exam. He wasn’t expecting for the questions to be answered in essay form. He had to unearth all his stored knowledge on the history of vampires just to get something on his paper.

He thought he did fairly well but he’s exhausted. He couldn’t feel his right hand properly. He remembered there was a medicine box in his quarters and there might be something in there to help him with his hand.

The door swooshed open as he placed his hand on the scanner and two steps in, Jongin noticed a lump on the sofa. He saw the Hunter gear right away and deduced that it was Kyungsoo who probably just came back from another Hunt.

His feet pushed him towards his mentor and a gasped escaped his lips from what he has seen. Evidences of camping out for days were visible on him and a long scratch marred Kyungsoo’s cheek.

A rush of panic had him sprinting to their bathroom and rummaging for their medicine box. He opened the latch and sighed in relief when he saw some antiseptic and ointment for wounds. He ran back to the Hunter and set the box down beside him.

Upon closer look, the gash wasn’t deep and it was already scabbing. But worry had Jongin taking a swab dipped in antiseptic to clean the wound and the area around it. He then took another swab to apply the ointment on the scratch.

He didn’t see Kyungsoo had been awoken from his sleep and was silently watching him until he had put everything away.

“I’m sorry!” he slinked back. “I just saw a wound on your cheek and I panicked that it might get infected so I cleaned it up and treated it. I swear..!”

“Jongin, it’s okay,” Kyungsoo reassured him with a smile. “Thank you.”

His breath was knocked away by the smile he was rewarded with and Jongin could only respond with what he hopes turned out to be a smile and a bow before he’s scampering back to the bathroom, forgetting about his own hands.

_*_*_*

Reality came crashing down on Jongin as he was given his Certificate of Completion for Vampire Hunt: Knowledge and Theory. It has been two and a half months since he came to H2 and he is two and a half months closer to his goal. The certificate meant that he has passed the course and is ready for the next phase of his Hunter training.

The Practicals.

Baekhyun sneakily slinked right beside him and whisper-shouted “Boo!”. Kyungsoo’s best friend was bent over from too much laughter as he succeeded to make Kyungsoo’s mentee almost jump out of his skin, again. Jongin would like to hate the guy but there is no point. How is he supposed to catch vampires by surprise if his reflexes are dull as they are?

“There, there,” Baekhyun patted his back in between his cackling. “You should get over that, newbie. Vampires could easily use that against you.”

Jongin’s weakness getting highlighted wasn’t fun but he sucked it up because Baekhyun meant no harm. More than two months in H2 and he still hasn’t changed, on the physical aspect at least.

Baekhyun has let him wander on his own when they have reached the training block, saying that he is quite busy. Jongin sighed. If Baekhyun is busy, that means that he is probably preparing for Kyungsoo’s new set of outfits for his next Hunts. A longing feeling was awakened in him. He terribly misses his barely-there mentor. Indeed, absence makes the heart grow fonder.

Lazily, he placed his hand on the scanner by the door. Jongin stepped right into the threshold as soon as there was enough space to allow him and headed right towards him room. The next phase of his training won’t start in a few days so there is a high possibility that he will only see Kyungsoo through the screens, like always.

“Hi, Jongin.”

The newbie Hunter let out a string of profanities followed by a dull thud when he bumped himself onto the nearest wall. He has heard the other person cluck his tongue at him. _Maybe Sehun is right. I’m just not cut out for this kind of thing. I can just sign up in the Intel department where no one is likely going to take me by surprise…_

“I’m sorry,” Kyungsoo was suddenly right in front of him with a small teasing smile on his face. The Hunter looks even more gorgeous up close that it is ridiculous. This man has been facing vampires on a daily basis yet he remains as youthful as ever as the scratch on his cheek healed without any marks. His lashes lightly touches the apple of his cheeks when he blinks. His eyes reflects millions of colors under their shared room’s lighting. His lips are looking so soft and plump, they should feel like clouds against Jongin’s.

“...in? Jongin, did you hit your head? Should I bring you to the infirmary?”

“No! I’m… I’m okay. I guess,” Jongin mumbled, embarrassed for the direction his thoughts went to. He was thinking of kissing Kyungsoo, who was just right in front of him, within arm’s reach. It is highly inappropriate but hell, it was just so tempting. He gulped down his stupid desires and took a proper look at his mentor.

Kyungsoo was in his home clothes, meaning his all-black ensemble of sweatpants and t-shirt.

_He looks so boyfriend…_

“So how was the ceremony? Did you get your certificate?” Kyungsoo asked, snapping Jongin back to his senses. _Oh right_ , Do Kyungsoo is still his mentor and of course, he would care for such matters and not for Jongin’s inner fantasies. With an unconscious pout, he took his certificate from his bag and tried to smooth the little wrinkles it had.

The Hunter looked interested on the piece of paper that Jongin has given him and a big smile lit up his face. It had Jongin choking from nothing.

“Congratulations, Jongin! You are ready for me then!” Kyungsoo’s enthusiasm infected Jongin as much as anything Kyungsoo is, the latter grinning back. If Kyungsoo was _this_ happy for Jongin accomplishing something, he would want to see that all the time. Jongin figured that a happy Kyungsoo would lead to a very happy Jongin.

But Kyungsoo looking at him like a proud parent turned Jongin into a sheepish mess, scratching the back of his neck for a little distraction. “Thanks?”

“And since you are ready for the Practicals…” in a sudden flip, Kyungsoo’s demeanor turned serious and businesslike. It stumped Jongin to silence. “... meet me here tomorrow at six in the morning. Wear something comfortable, understood?”

Getting a single nod from Jongin, Kyungsoo turned on his heels and went back on the sofa where he was perched before the other arrived as if nothing has happened.

Jongin, on the other hand, has adjusted his bag in front of his crotch to hide the effect of Kyungsoo’s commanding voice to him and his body. He then rushed to his room, a temporary safe haven for him before his end will start the following day.

_*_*_*

In the twenty-three years of Jongin’s existence, he has never been subjected to heavy workout. He danced, he still does when he could find time in between his studying and H2 life, but still, no one has prepared him for the _warm-up_ program that Kyungsoo has prepared for him.

He was led into the H2’s gym for two straight weeks already and his sleepy brain still couldn’t cope up with the intense physical activity that he was being subjected to. He could still feel the soreness in different parts of his body though it had been better then than the first three days. Jongin could barely walk from the pain in all his muscle groups then.

“Lift that higher, Jongin. I’m seeing that kettlebell moving past my hips and you are taller than me,” Kyungsoo scolded from the sidelines. With a murmur of apology, Jongin urged himself to give his arms more power to hold the kettlebell and braced his back to use his hips to push the weight outwards.

“That’s right. Keep it up for three more repetitions,” came Kyungsoo’s voice from where he was watching his student. The little praise there had Jongin pushing himself a bit more, eager to somehow show off. He counted off in his head, putting enough concentration to move his hips the right way.

Jongin was much to focused to notice the way that Kyungsoo’s eyes had been watching him pretty closely. The Hunter may look unfazed but his eyes were saying another story.

After the 28th count, the hunter-in-training couldn’t feel his arms anymore. Jongin has lost the feeling in his arms and his grip loosened on the 10kg kettlebell on its way up. Everything have gone to slow motion and has put Jongin in a daze.

His survival instincts had him stepping back but ended up stumbling as his legs gave out from the strain as well. Jongin could see the kettlebell has reached its peak height and has started to come back down from gravity’s pull.

_Those will surely land on my legs, fucking hell…_

The loud thud of the metal ball colliding with the gym floor had gotten the attention of the other hunters and trainees who were there with them. But all they saw is Do Kyungsoo hovering over his own trainee. They went back to their own business, uninterested. Such noises in the gym is not uncommon.

On Jongin’s point of view, he could also see Do Kyungsoo hovering over him. His wine red locks were right in front of him and one of his hands have a grip on his calves. There is also heavy breathing from his trainer before he was assaulted with his pretty eyes. They were clouded with worry and his lips were pressed in a thin line.

Slowly, Jongin’s senses came back to him properly and the shock from almost having his legs crushed came down on him.

Jongin almost lost his legs because of his stupid showing off. He almost lost his chance on being a hunter and he almost had gotten himself crawling for the rest of his life. He…

“Jongin? Are you here with me? Your legs are fine. You’re okay,” Kyungsoo’s voice had finally coaxed a reaction from Jongin. He didn’t realize that he has been panting uncontrollably and his heartbeats have been erratically pounding inside his chest. “Jongin?”

His heart wasn’t functioning well, not pumping enough blood for his body to work right. His throat felt like it closed up, rendering him unable to form words. He managed a whine though, and that was enough for Kyungsoo as he sagged on his knees and shins. That had him sitting on Jongin’s precious legs validating its continuous existence to its owner.

A hand cupped his face gently. It was a nice feeling and Jongin will go for anything nice at the moment. He leaned more into the touch as all the adrenaline in his system left him, leaving him with a sore body and a hot mentor quite on top of him.

“Come on. I think we’re good for today.”

 _If I get to be this close to Kyungsoo with every life threatening situation, I don’t think I’ll mind_ , supplied by his unhelpful brain as Kyungsoo lugged his useless self out of the gym and brought them back to their shared quarters.

_*_*_*

After the kettlebell incident, Kyungsoo had been a little bit lax with Jongin’s physical training. However, they were still working in the gym non-stop. Kyungsoo would still give him exercises that pushed the limits of his cardio as well as make sure that he start to bulk up on the right places. His meals were also adjusted, depending on the advise from the nutritionist who was assigned to him.

One day when Jongin had accidentally glanced on the mirror before he stepped into the shower, he noticed the difference from the Jongin who just got into H2 a few months back and the Jongin who had almost been living in the gym for a month. The lanky and wiry arms that he had started to firm up and were looking toned. His shoulders looked a bit wider than what he was used to and most importantly, his barely there abs became more defined.

He wondered why he hasn’t noticed them before because in all honesty, he was looking _good_. Impressive, even. And from then on, he had decided to work even harder. He liked where he could see his training is leading him to.

Or maybe he just wants for Kyungsoo to look at him twice or, maybe, never look away again.

Kyungsoo had been a good mentor. He made sure that Jongin’s program was followed, that he ate right and that he got proper rest. Inevitably, he and his mentee had been practically inseparable, unless Kyungsoo was sent out to Hunt. But even then, the Hunter would still take a time to ask how Jongin was doing.

Kyungsoo knows how to listen well and his face always lights up whenever Jongin reports something good about anything. It could be how his food was delicious or how he has added an extra repetition to his routine and Kyungsoo will be beaming like Jongin has made the world a better place.

The first times that he did that, Jongin had always been awkwardly stuttering with blushing from time to time. As he got used to the attention that Kyungsoo has been giving him, it became easier up to the point that he feels completely at ease with his mentor. 

And a little bit more in love.

They had started with the weapons soon enough and Jongin was really excited. Kyungsoo kept a smile on as he rambled about the weapons that they have kept in their house. His father has preferred guns while his grandfather has a custom-made crossbow that could shoot wooden stakes.

“How about you, Soo? I don’t see you carrying any weapon around,” Jongin wondered.

The Hunter shrugged. “I’m not really comfortable with them. I feel weighed down if I have something quite heavy or bulky with me. There’s no going around the stakes so I only have them, most of the time.”

 _Of course,_ Jongin already knew that but he likes hearing Kyungsoo talk. He’s confident that they are at least friends at that point. He should be content but keeping his feelings to himself has started to get more difficult with each passing day.

Kyungsoo halted and faced him with a relaxed smile. “But that’s me, Jongin. I would like you to find your suitable weapon. I don’t want to risk your safety once you join the Hunt, officially.”

The Hunter is unbelievably caring and Jongin feeling and seeing it in constant for months had him digging himself deeper into the hole of his feelings. His mere infatuation for the man standing in front of him has turned into something that makes him look forward to waking up each day.

Jongin still wants to be a great Hunter and having Kyungsoo show him how to pull the strings was just a great added bonus. It feels great that he’s fulfilling his life goal along with the joy brought by being inspired to do well.

“Jongin? Is something wrong?”

Jongin sputtered, “ No-nothing! Let’s go!”

If there was something that hasn’t changed during the past months, it’s Jongin spacing out while getting lost in his own thoughts.

_*_*_*

After much thought, Jongin opted for a GX-88, a standard H2 issue with 24 rounds of enchanted wooden bullets. He saw his father with the same model and he thought that it would be better to start small, then just take a more advanced model when he’s used to using a gun.

Kyungsoo approved of his choice, saying that it would protect him just fine from a good range. Jongin accepted the compliment with a shy smile that was plastered on his lips until they entered the shooting range.

“Yo, Kyungie!” Jongin turned as if he was the one being addressed. He saw one famous Hunter as well, Park Chanyeol, who was sprinting towards them with a toothy grin on his face. The Hunter-in-training hid his scowl. Park Chanyeol is the Hunter who had always been with Kyungsoo and he admitted to being jealous of his _idol’s_ partner.

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes, much to Jongin’s delight, and evaded a hug that the other Hunter was about to pull him into. “Shut up, Park. By the way, I’m here with Jongin to see if we could use a booth. He’s going for the guns.”

Jongin wasn’t expected the touch on his arm when he was introduced but he wasn’t complaining.

“Wow. Okay, I could definitely see _that_ ,” Chanyeol smacked Jongin’s free arm playfully and chortled. “You did him good, Kyungie.”

While Jongin was busy blushing from the roots of his hair and down to his toes, Kyungsoo returned the smack to Chanyeol with the intention of hurting him. “Is Minseok hyung here?”

The other Hunter was pouting miserably as he pointed towards the control booth behind them. “Yeah, he’s here. You owe me for this, Kyungie. My arm hurts!”

Using the grip he had on Jongin, Kyungsoo pulled his mentee towards the control booth, ignoring his fellow Hunter until they got to the door. “Go whine to Baekhyun over it. I have a Hunter to train,” he dismissed Chanyeol with a wave and turned to the person he’s holding with a smile.

“Shall we?”

_*_*_*

Jongin huffed as he put down the dumbell on the matted floor. He could feel his training shirt drenched with sweat and his muscles sore from the work out he had. He looked to his right only to remember that Kyungsoo was out on a Hunt. He had been out for quite some time already, in response to the discovered underground coven a few cities away.

He had finished his designated program for the day and decided to head out for lunch. He could squeeze in a little more time to practice his shooting after. He was still kind of struggling and without Kyungsoo there giving him pointers, all he could so was rely on what he could remember and try to self-learn it. He could’ve asked Minseok to help him but he didn’t feel like it.

It gets particularly hard when the feeling of longing inside him outweighs everything.

He saw Baekhyun waving at him as he left the gym. It had been a habit for Kyungsoo’s best friend to accompany him during meals whenever Kyungsoo is not around. It was only lately that Jongin realized it was because his usual meal buddy (could easily be his boyfriend but Baekhyun is still in denial) is always out with Jongin’s mentor.

Baekhyun could be loud and annoying but Jongin could tolerate him. He needs to, if he wants to be in Kyungsoo’s life.

“They’re ought to be back by tonight,” Baekhyun started. One of the things that Baekhyun is useful for is getting information.

“Oh? That’s great,” it really was. The news got Jongin sighing in relief. There was a bounce on his steps that he hasn’t noticed until Baekhyun pointed it out.

“You’re that happy to see the person giving you hell?” he teased. “You must be in love with Kyungsoo.”

“I do,” the words unintentionally slipped. Jongin grappled for reasons inside his head to save himself the unnecessary bother that Baekhyun will be if he doesn’t.

“I-I do because I… I still need help with my shooting!”

“And! Soo doesn’t give me hell. He…” Jongin sighed dreamily. “He only wants me to be the best.”

He had just clearly given himself away but Baekhyun saw that the newbie wasn’t ready yet. He humored him with a tut and roll of his eyes but said nothing about the obvious hearts shooting from his eyes when he was talking about Kyungsoo.

Maybe he could invite his best friend in a double date soon.

_*_*_*

Jongin passed his evaluation exam for using a Hunter weapon. Kyungsoo immediately congratulated him as he exited the booth.

And he did it with a hug.

“You did great, Jongin! You passed!”

 _I’ll take this gift well. Thanks,_ Jongin returned the hug and tried to keep off the grin that’s quirking his lips up. “I wasn’t able to hit as accurately as I could. Sorry.”

Kyungsoo stepped back with a frown. Jongin should’ve just shut up and enjoyed the hug.

“That doesn’t matter much. You still have a lot of room for improvement and you _will_.”

Then Jongin remembered something that he has been itching to ask the Hunter. “All trainees underwent the weapons training, right?”

Confused at the abrupt topic change, Kyungsoo only nodded, his eyebrows were mashed together adorably.

“You don’t use one right now but what did you use before? Was it guns too? You’ve given me a lot of technical advice.”

Kyungsoo pursed his lips. “I did blades before so I know the basics of aiming but they could only take you some place while this...” he furnished one of the wooden stakes he keeps with him, “... finishes the job so I just keep this.”

Jongin felt like he overstepped a line from his mentor’s expression. “I’m sorry if my question upset you.”

The Hunter’s eyes widened as he shook his head. “I’m not upset. I just… I just remembered that you’re up for close contact combat skills next and then once you pass, you will be a full-fledged Hunter already.”

“Oh,” Jongin breathed. His smile fell as he realized that he has around two months more of staying with Kyungsoo and then his training would be over.

It was Jongin who felt upset not knowing that Kyungsoo was indeed upset and they both are for the same reasons.

_*_*_*

Over the months of constant training in the gym, Jongin has bulked up _nicely_. Even other Hunters and their trainees who he had been seeing in the gym have been complimenting him. Every word they say boosted his confidence that deflates whenever Kyungsoo simply looks him over when he deliberately removes his shirt to get a reaction from his mentor.

While he was busy slightly sulking from the non-response, he missed the same set of eyes that he has been wanting to see him watching him like a hawk and glaring at the others who he could catch looking their way.

Jongin was bigger in built than Kyungsoo when they first met and now, Jongin could drown the Hunter in a hug completely, shielding him off from the world with his broad shoulders. He makes the Hunter look fragile when they are standing side by side.

But Kyungsoo wasn’t one of the best for nothing. He is agile and smart. Jongin has watched hundreds of clips of Kyungsoo almost dashing around a horde of vampires and leaving the scene almost unscathed. His moves are precise and even before the vampires could think to fight back, Kyungsoo had already stuck a wood pole straight through their chest cavity.

Kyungsoo is definitely an expert and seeing him in action sends waves of admiration and arousal through his mentee. The close proximity and the unavoidable skinship short circuited Jongin’s brain many times to count, causing him to miss most of the lesson that Kyungsoo was giving him.

Also, Kyungsoo has been helping him with his _jumpy_ problem by reminding him to always be alert and sensitive about the things happening around him. Jongin could already tell where Kyugsoo was standing - most of the time - and yet, it doesn’t help him one bit. His head gets clouded with Kyungsoo and he goes spacing out.

Because of this, Jongin has been failing miserably with his close combat lessons.

Kyungsoo was frustrated while Jongin groaned from the pain of being flipped over the floor. They’ve moved their training into their room, where a part was dedicated for the Hunters to hone their skills. The Hunter has decided that Jongin might still be easy to distract and overwhelmed by the number of people that were usually in the training grounds.

His mentee didn’t say anything in fear of ratting himself out by saying that Kyungsoo was the one who he’s been distracted with.

“Is your Navi broken?” Kyungsoo asked, eyeing the device strapped in Jongin’s left wrist.

He shook his head. It wasn’t broken. It beeped when it sensed that someone was trying to come behind him but knowing that ot was Kyungsoo, his brain delved into his Kyungsoo fantasies. It has been getting worse and Jongin wondered briefly how people with unrequited love could stay quiet about their feelings.

Jongin felt like exploding anytime.

Frustration melted to worry when Kyungsoo dropped on his knees in front of him. Jongin scrambled to at least sit up and waited for another scolding.

“Tell me what’s wrong?” Jongin’s head instinctively looked up when he felt a hand cupping his face. He knew it was a terrible mistake as that only gave him a close up of Kyungsoo. His creased forehead, his anxious eyes and his lips were thinned into a line but he still looked as gorgeous as ever.

“You were doing so well before but you’ve been struggling lately,” he carried on. “Am I being too fast? Or do you prefer another method of learning?” then the hand fell down on his the Hunter’s lap in a fist as his head did. “Or you think that you might need another mentor?”

Kyungsoo took a deep breath and continued, “Don’t worry, I understand. I know that I have a duty to you but the higher ups were listing me on the Hunts and I have to go. I’m still thinking why they assigned me to you when my schedule won’t permit me to spend ample time on you.”

Guilt, that was what Jongin was mainly feeling as he took in the disappointment radiating from Kyungsoo’s form. His hunched shoulders, his head tipped down and his voice mellowed down to an almost whisper shook him. He sounded so _guilty_ when it was Jongin’s fault that he was fucking up.

Kyungsoo shouldn’t go blaming himself when it was Jongin who couldn’t handle being so close yet so far to the person he has fallen in love with.

Jongin never quite understood how people hurt when their beloved one is hurt until he felt his own chest constrict as he saw Kyungsoo feeling defeated because he couldn’t make his mentee perform well.

 _Ah, fuck it,_ and he laid everything on the line as he pushed himself forward to kiss into Kyungsoo the words that he has been keeping to himself.

It didn’t turn out the way romantic movies did; he raised Kyungsoo’s head a little too late and his momentum had surged him forward too fast. Their foreheads bumped but before Jongin could chickened out, he went for the gold.

AKA Kyungsoo’s lips.

Jongin fought hard with himself to push through when his lips landed on Kyungsoo’s chin at first. He closed his eyes and prayed that he won’t be reported for sexual harassment as he righted his aim.

He was only planning for a long press of their lips and nothing more though his greed wanted him to make the most out of this once in a lifetime chance. He started mentally counting as their lips slotted together perfectly and lost it after the second count.

Kyungsoo’s lips were plush and soft, cushioning Jongin’s pair heavenly. Jongin could live off kissing them his whole life. Even more so when he felt those lips parting a little bit and inviting him in.

He easily got lost from the heady kiss and lost the power in his limbs. He nearly squashed his mentor below him if he hadn’t leaned on his knees and elbows. Jongin hadn’t even realized how they ended up with Kyungsoo on his back under him but couldn’t care at the moment as his lips were very much preoccupied.

Countless of kisses after, it was Jongin who was pushed down on the floor with Kyungsoo straddling his thighs. He almost whined at the lost of contact between their lips but held his neediness back. _You shouldn’t be selfish, Jongin._ When he had finally opened his eyes, he closed them again in a blink when he saw the smirk Kyungsoo was giving him.

He’s done for.

“Oh, come on, _Nini_ ,” Kyungsoo teased. “You turn all bashful on me after that attack?”

Jongin tried to cover his face to save some of his dignity but Kyungsoo was quick to pin them down on the floor. “I… I didn’t plan on you finding out this way.”

“Finding what out, Nini?”

There’s no going around anymore but to confess all the way. Jongin was trapped physically and emotionally by no other than Do Kyungsoo. It wasn’t like he would want it any other way but the flurry of happenings rendered his defense weak and all his shy nerves were exposed.

He’s akin to a little girl around her first crush but he couldn’t help it. He just needs to man up and face the man he loves with his everything and let him know he’s sincere.

“That I lo--like you,” he caught himself. It might be too early for him to say _love_ so he doesn’t push his luck.

The hands holding his down were on his face, gently caressing on his cheekbones. Kyungsoo was yet to say anything but his touches calmed Jongin down from thinking anything along the lines of Kyungsoo not returning his feelings.

“Look at me.”

Jongin did as told and felt Kyungsoo slide up from his thighs and perched himself on his torso. The former went cross-eyed as he followed all of his mentor’s movements, even as he leaned down to close the distance between their faces.

Kyungsoo stopped and left a few inches between them and when Jongin adjusted his focus, he’s looking back at the fond eyes that were staring at him. The hands on his face have halted their ministrations but kept their hold.

“I’ve known quite about it,” Kyungsoo revealed. “At first I thought you just wanted to get in my pants,” he chuckled as he saw how the blood rushed into the cheeks he’s holding. “But you’ve never acted on it.”

“And when I come back from the Hunt, I could see you looking at me so intensely. I thought it was just because of lust but that one time you pointed out a scratch that I missed, I realized you were worried for me.”

“I have to admit that you trying to show off is cute,” Kyungsoo confided as he sunk down and laid on top of Jongin comfortably. He nuzzled his head onto Jongin’s neck, sending goosebumps all over him.

“I like you, too, by the way.”

Speechless from the euphoric feeling of having his feelings returned, Jongin conceded to simply wrapping his arms around the Hunter laying on him. He let his smile come out though and it had grown too big, his cheeks were starting to hurt.

He let Kyungsoo stay right where he was and basked in the lightness that came as the burden of his unspoken feelings were lifted off his shoulder. Kyungsoo kept nuzzling along his neck but Jongin wasn’t protesting.

“Jongin?”

“Hmmm.”

“Are you going to tell me what’s been bothering you?”

There was no reason to keep it a secret anymore. Jongin tightened his arms around him and replied, “You look too good in your Hunter mode.”

Kyungsoo snorted playfully, “You were distracted because of _me_?”

“Yes, I was. So let’s drop that, please?”

But Kyungsoo had no plans on doing so. He pushed himself back to give Jongin another smug smirk, “No. We can’t do that. You’re still a trainee and if you don’t pass the last evaluation, you will be kicked out from H2,” then he bent down to whisper to his mentee, “We wouldn’t want that, would we?”

Jongin gulped. “No.”

Kyungsoo rolled off of him, still smirking. “I think you would need something to motivate you.”

“Wh-what’s that?” Nervous and excited at the same time, Jongin sat up to gauge where Kyungsoo is going with his proposition.

“How about…” Kyungsoo patted the corner of his lips, making Jongin focus on them again. “... a kiss for every lesson you pass and I’ll date you if you pass as a Hunter?”

Jongin might as well be the lucky one. That will be striking two birds in one stone. He would be incredibly stupid to pass such a golden opportunity.

“Deal.”

_*_*_*

The day of the last evaluation came. Mentors were there to support their trainees and also to brag about their protégé’s progress over the months of training.

Kyungsoo and Jongin stood far from the commotion, hands clasped together. The Hunter’s thumb was rubbing comforting circles at the back of Jongin’s hand to ease the tension that he could feel from the younger.

“You’ll do great, Jongin,” he encouraged his ‘unofficial boyfriend’, as per Baekhyun. “You’ve gotten so many kisses from your performance. Aren’t they enough?”

Kyungsoo followed through with their deal and needless to say, Jongin had greatly improved since the day that they have admitted their feelings for each other. All the kisses were worth it, especially the bonus ones that Jongin was able to get by slightly begging.

“They’re not,” he pouted and waited if he would get his desired result. Jongin did as Kyungsoo tiptoed and planted a peck on his lips.

“I did that because I want you to stop worrying and not because you fooled me into kissing you.”

Jongin stole another one with a cheeky grin. “You like it, though.”

The Hunter always wanted to have the last word so he have another kiss to Jongin and affirmed his statement.

“Stop summoning ants everywhere, sheesh,” Baekhyun complained while Chanyeol barked a laugh. They showed up to support Jongin as well, who they’ve welcomed in their circle.

“I’m nervous,” Jongin explained. He had all the reason to be. His father told him that he and all of his family will be attending. He even mentioned Sehun coming as well. The pressure was heavy, especially since this will be his only chance to prove that he is ready to join the Hunt.

“And I told you that you have no reason to be,” Kyungsoo argued. “I have my name at stake here too but I’m not worried because it’s you, Jongin.”

When Jongin’s turn came, Kyungsoo pulled him into a soft yet deep kiss. That has effectively cleared his mind enough for him to focus on his last exam. “Remember our deal, okay? Or else, I swear to god, Kim Jongin…”

 _Of course,_ Jongin will be dating Do Kyungsoo and he will be a full-fledged Hunter by the end of the day.

_*_*_*

The moment that Jongin stepped out of the simulation room, he was welcomed with a kiss, courtesy of his _boyfriend_. He spun them around as he giggled into the kiss while Kyungsoo was telling him how proud he is of Jongin and telling him that he didn’t have anything to worry about.

When they let go, except for their hands, Chanyeol was quick to clap him on the shoulder with a loud congratulations. Baekhyun followed with a hooting of _Jongsoo_ finally getting their shit together.

“Jongin,” called a familiar voice to the new Hunter. A nod from Kyungsoo had him running towards his father and mother. His parents opened their arms for him which he gladly stepped into.

“I’m proud of you, son,” Mr. Kim patted his son’s back once. “I knew I did the right thing by putting you under Kyungsoo.”

Jongin could only gape and receive his mother's hug like a statue. He almost missed the way his father shook his newly acquired boyfriend's hand with a proud smile on his face while said boyfriend was looking abashed. Jongin and his father would have a lot to talk about.

But mostly, Jongin will be thanking his old man a million more times for bringing him into Kyungsoo's life, giving him the chance to snag the Hunter's heart.

The celebration continued in the Kim residence where Jongin cried because he missed his mother’s cooking so much. His family received Kyungsoo easily and his sisters have gushed about how Jongin was a smitten fool over him even before he entered H2.

Jongin snuck out of that conversation and went to Sehun instead.

“Man, I don’t know what they made you eat there but you’ve bulked, dude,” Sehun observed as he punched Jongin’s arm. “Maybe I should train there myself.”

The new boyfriends eventually found themselves back together in the back porch of Jongin’s home. They are seeing the mini garden that Mrs. Kim has been tending to and the flowers that have bloomed. Jongin wished he helped her and knew of the flowers’ meaning.

There’s no harm in being cheesy with Kyungsoo. Jongin knew that his boyfriend liked him cheesy, as much as he will deny it.

“I love you,” he murmured against his temple and held him closer in a back hug. He just felt like it was the right time to let it out, given the circumstances.

Kyungsoo twisted a bit to face him, his lips turned up in a heart. “I know and thank you and I guess I love you, too.”

“You guess?” Jongin sulked.

“Well, I haven’t been your fanboy even before you started training so please cut me some slack, boyfriend.”

Jongin loved it. He loves how they can playfully tease each other and still be each other’s support. For the short time that he has known Kyungsoo personally, he wouldn’t be able to deny how head over heels he is with the other. If Kyungsoo wasn’t quite there yet, he will make sure that he will be loving Jongin as much as he does.

“Okay, you’re…”

Three beeps has cut Jongin off and he froze. He checked his Navi at the same time that Kyungsoo did. Both their Navis are blinking red and that could only mean one thing.

“This early?” Jongin mused as he let go of Kyungsoo reluctantly.

Kyungsoo nodded solemnly. “A big group was already sent out for another Hunt this morning and H2’s probably tight on people,” he caught Jongin’s hand and squeezed it. “This could also mean that they have trust in you and your skills, Jongin. They gave you your first Hunt this early.”

“Uhm, guys?” Chanyeol shyly peeked from the back door. “Did your Navi beep?”

“Well, I guess I should be welcoming you? Your investiture is still next week but well...” Kyungsoo let go of the hand he’s holding and held it back up for a handshake. “Kim Jongin of batch 2114, I hereby declare you as part of the Hunt.”

Jongin’s goal remains to be becoming a great Hunter, just with the addition of becoming a great Hunter alongside Do Kyungsoo, the love of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I suck at giving my fics titles and giving a good summary. Huhuhu.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this? :)


End file.
